


Collecting Kisses (Adrien AUGreste 2020)

by LadyEnna_50



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 16 Years Old, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Alcohol, Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, References to Depression, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Adrien had had a sheltered life, he was a dutiful son, very professional at anything he put his mind to and an image of perfection. When he persuades a dark haired beauty to share a kiss with him to keep his fans at bay... little did he realise he would devote most of his summer holiday to seeking out and collecting more. It's fortunate that she is such a good friend.Here we go round the love square...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85
Collections: Adrien AUGreste





	1. Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> They are 16 in this story. The laws in Europe are different to America when it comes to what is considered age appropriate. (As a European, I can confirm this). There is kissing of one sort or another in each chapter. Nothing Explicit as I don't write that sort of thing.

Adrien raced around the corner, thankful for his Chat Noir ability to run slightly faster than his fans yet cursing himself for listening once again to Plagg’s ideas to avoid boredom. So here he was again as his civilian self, hoping to evade his over the top fans at least for as long as it took for his bodyguard to catch up.

He hadn’t actually felt that bored on the photoshoot. Although if Vincent’s insistence that he had clearly let the spaghetti go cold was any indication, his usual pose was not as dazzling as usual. The photographer had suggested they all needed a quick break. They needed to ready the set against an oncoming rainstorm anyhow. Technicians got to work. Adrien was asked to change into his regular clothes whilst the dressers and seamstresses discussed what they could do to make the clothes ‘livelier’. No one else seemed to need him.

Plagg had decided that Adrien should clear his head and take a short walk away from the set. It wasn’t just Adrien who wasn’t quite up to usual standard, all those on set were feeling fragile. This was the third retake for the same line. Gabriel had managed to find fault with everything so far. Adrien was no expert, but he couldn’t help feeling that this collection was somewhat bland and uninspiring. Whatever was distracting his father was clearly affecting his work. The last thing he or any of the Gabriel employees intended to do would be to suggest that Monsieur Agreste himself was at fault… none of them were that suicidal.

It was a shame that Nathalie was still too ill to be completely active. She was probably the only one who could get through to him. Yet it seemed that her mystery illness was showing no sign of abating so all of them were destined to suffer. Maybe that was the distraction, Adrien had always thought that there was more between Nathalie and his father than met the eye.

He had been quietly contemplating whether to go into a nearby delicatessen and stock up on cheese (a plan that Plagg thoroughly approved of) when he had been spotted. He had no advertisements out, but his recent television appearance for a charity event had gone well and put him back in the public eye.

“Adrien!” A group of three girls screamed at him. They must have been only about 12 years old. One of the joys of being out and about during school holidays. Adrien turned and bolted in the other direction. The threesome was soon joined by others including some rather aggressive paparazzi on motorbikes.

Adrien sprinted along the street. Before realising with a groan that the site of the photoshoot was in the opposite direction. He hadn’t been aware that he’d wandered so far from the set and couldn’t help wondering if Plagg had had something to do with it. It seemed slightly more than coincidence that they had ended up outside a cheese shop.

The small god himself floated up by his shoulder and watched the pursuing hoard with a chuckle. “I see you’ve got some company, wonder if Pigtails will help you get out of it this time?”

“Not now, Plagg.” Adrien panted, pushing the kwami in the general direction of his pocket.

Plagg laughed out loud before settling himself down in his pocket for the ride.

Adrien turned rapidly around the corner and managed to bolt over the hedge of a nearby park. Crouching down in a flower bed and catching his breath, he had no idea where he was, but also knew he would need a better hideout sooner rather than later. He sent a quick text to his bodyguard before scanning the park for a suitable hiding spot. Just to add to his discomfort, the rain started to fall, hard.

It was too much to hope that the fans would give up. He could still hear them squealing in the distance as they threw themselves gleefully into the impromptu game of cat and mouse with him as the mouse. Sadly, no one else would realise the irony. He had contemplated turning into Chat Noir, but the flower bed didn’t offer a lot of cover, certainly not from a green glowing light and Plagg made it very clear he didn’t like transforming in the rain without good reason. Why did he have to have such an unlucky miraculous?

“Hey, kid, it’s not that bad.” Plagg reassured. “Especially as I think your luck is about to change.” He nudged his holder’s face to look across the park.

There on a bench, under a large hand painted umbrella, precariously balanced in the crook of her arm and determined not to let the rain stop her creative progress, sat Marinette. Adrien sighed in relief. Seeing his best friend in his time of need was just what he needed, not to mention that she looked adorable as she sat in total concentration with her tongue slightly sticking out.

Checking that the coast was as clear as it could be, he jogged over to her.

“Hi Mari, mind if I join you?” He asked gently.

Marinette looked up with a look of mild annoyance at being interrupted before it turned to shock at who she was talking to. She remembered to put her tongue back before speaking. She forced a smile.

“S…sure Adrien.” She shuffled across the bench to give him some room, being careful to make sure the umbrella covered him too. Adrien was so happy that their friendship was solid now and she didn’t stumble or stammer too much around him.

“Here let me hold that for you.” He gently took the umbrella from her to her brief thanks and made a special effort to keep it over the young designer to protect her work. She looked like she was zoning out again as she finished a detail. Adrien loved watching her when she was in the midst of a creative energy burst, yet he took a moment to assess his present situation. The fans seemed slightly distant, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they decided to enter and search the park. He hadn’t heard from his bodyguard and as he wasn’t 100% sure which park he was in; he couldn’t give an accurate location. He’d never thought he’d be happy that his father had installed a tracking app on his phone, but for once it made sense. The umbrella was large, but not enough to hide him totally and he didn’t want to hog it and risk Marinette getting rain on her precious notebook. He’d just have to hope his bodyguard found him before the fans did.

Still, watching Marinette work was a treat. She practically vibrated positivity as she worked on some fine detail. She was like the sun and he was like a random planet. In no time at all he was drawn in (no pun intended).

“What are you sketching?” He asked, unable to hold back his curiosity for a moment longer.

“Just an idea for a ballgown.” She muttered temporarily distracted.

“Oh, have you got a ball to go to?”

“No, not at the moment, but you never know and if I ever get to be class representative again, I will definitely push for an American style prom sometime next year.” She sketched rapidly for a moment and finished the design off with a smile. “Et voila!”

She held it out as far in front of her as she could with the rain still drumming down on the umbrella. Adrien gasped; it was stunning, truly stunning. Her picture showed a Chat Noir inspired dress - black with green highlights, a full skirt and off the shoulder sleeves. There was a choker with a small bell on it. Notes showed that Marinette had already planned what materials to use.

“That’s … amazing.” He managed, but the words didn’t seem enough to express the sheer power of emotion his talented friend had stirred inside him. To think she was using his colours too. “And you can really make all that yourself?”

“Of course, I can. I feel it’s missing something, but I’ll sort that out later. It’s not like I have a deadline to work towards.” Marinette signed and dated the sketch before closing her book, putting it into her bag and turning to Adrien. “I always like sketching in the rain, I find it very inspiring.”

Adrien chuckled and looked up at the umbrella, “I did wonder.”

“Well I’m sure you didn’t come here just to hold my umbrella.” She smiled, clearly high on a post creative rush. “Weren’t you supposed to be doing a photo shoot or something today?” She took in his still made up face and the ridiculous amount of product in his hair.

“Still am actually.” Adrien admitted, he handed the umbrella back but didn’t make any effort to move. “We were on a break and I kind of wandered away.”

“Won’t you get into trouble for that?” Marinette showed nothing but concern for him.

“Probably.” He shrugged.

“Adrien Agreste, Paris’s sweetheart, supermodel and daddy’s boy breaking the rules?” Marinette gasped and melodramatically feigned shock. “Whatever will become of us?”

Adrien laughed. “In my defence, I didn’t expect to be this far away from the shoot.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of got ambushed.”

“Fan trouble again?” Marinette asked knowingly.

“Yep.” Adrien confirmed, the sounds of voices calling his name were getting uncomfortably closer. He hoped it was just his enhanced Chat Noir senses. “I’m kind of hoping that my bodyguard finds me before they do.”

Marinette, tipped her head to the side and listened carefully … she could hear the shouts too. “Well, unless he can get here within the next two minutes, I think you’re going to be unlucky.”

Adrien looked around in panic. He couldn’t see any suitable hiding places and he could only run for so long. If he could’ve, he would’ve transformed into Chat Noir and taken to the rooftops. No such luck. He noticed Marinette looking around too. 

“Just our luck to be in the one park in Paris without decent hiding places.” She muttered as she fixed their surroundings with a calculating eye.

‘Our’ - Adrien was touched that she seemed determined to help him get out of yet another awkward scrape. The sounds of the fans screaming was getting ever closer.

“We have my umbrella, and you could try to hide behind me.” She thought aloud, “but it will look pretty odd and obvious as you are somewhat bigger than I am.”

Adrien looked around before his eyes landed on Marinette herself. “How about if we create a scene that isn’t so odd for a young couple together in the park on a rainy day?”

She looked at him quizzically. “What do you have in mind?”

“How about if we pretend to be a couple and we… err…” Adrien swallowed carefully, was he really going to suggest what he was going to suggest.

Marinette’s face was a picture of calm. “We … err… what Adrien?”

“How about if we pretend to … kiss.” There he had said it. He wasn’t quite sure what his emotions were telling him at the moment. He was too acutely aware of the squeals getting closer.

Marinette let out a slow and thoughtful breath before responding in the most logical voice he had ever heard her use. “I can see how that might work, and I’m sure if you needed too… I would be ok with it, as I am helping out a friend and …”

The sounds of the fans were so close, that Adrien was sure they were in the park and it would only be a matter of seconds before they found him. Without waiting for Marinette to finish and using his superhuman strength he pulled Marinette onto his lap and cupped her face to pull her in for a frantic kiss. Just as the fans came in sight. There were quite a few more than the three fangirls from earlier, so he took a little longer to kiss Marinette than he planned.

The first thing he noticed was how Marinette tensed up, gripping the umbrella tightly, but she didn’t back away. In fact, as the fans stormed past and they held the kiss she relaxed considerably, so did he. In no time at all they were kissing in a way that was decidedly outside the friend zone.

It had been considerably more than a minute since the last fan had run by and left the park by the alternative entrance. The two teens pulled apart and looked at each other somewhat breathlessly.

No words were spoken, but the shine in Marinette’s eye suggested she was thinking the same thing as he was … Wow.

He couldn’t remember what the kisses with Ladybug had been like, but if it was anything like the one he had just shared with Marinette… then just… Wow. It was so far apart from the tentative kisses he had shared with Kagami … it didn’t even fit into the same category.

Marinette was the first to react, she gently extracted herself from his lap and straightened her skirt.

“Umm... it looks like they have gone now.” She gave a small cough and checked her belongings.

“Yeah…” Adrien was still quite dazed. He automatically remembered his manners. “Thank you, Marinette.” He swallowed nervously.

“That’s what friends are for.” She said somewhat squeakier than usual. She coughed again. “Looks like your bodyguard has found you.” She stated.

Adrien reluctantly tore his gaze away from her to take in the solid form of the Gorilla waiting near the entrance. Adrien could swear he had a gentle smile on his face as he looked over to the teens.

“I…I’d better get back to work then.” He stammered.

“G…good idea.” Marinette seemed shy suddenly.

Adrien started to walk away before turning back to face her. “A…are you free at all this holiday?” He asked hesitantly.

“Apart from a visit to my Nonna’s beach house, and helping out in the bakery, I should be free.” Marinette smiled. “Of course, if Jagged Stone or someone drops a last-minute commission on me…”

“Then would you like to come to my shoot on Wednesday?” He asked carefully. “I did promise to invite you to some of them after all. It’s supposed to be formal wear...”

“I…I think I’d like that.” She beamed.

“Great.” Adrien added enthusiastically, smiling broadly. “I’ll confirm it with Nathalie and get her to send you and your parents the details.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” She smiled and gathered her things.

“Me too.” He muttered before waving goodbye and walking away quickly. He walked closer to his bodyguard before sneaking a glance back. His dark-haired friend seemed lost in thought. He got into the car and his mind went back to the kiss. So that’s what a real kiss could be like, and he had shared it with Marinette.

As the Gorilla drove him back to the shoot, only one thought filled Adrien’s mind.

How could he find a way to kiss her again?


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream prompt from Adrien AUGreste 2020
> 
> As Chat, Adrien decides to find out what Marinette really thought of the kiss that he himself can't stop thinking of. He learns a surprising truth or two.

Of course, Adrien had been grounded because of his ‘reckless’ behaviour in wandering off from the shoot, but the rest of the pictures had been good as he thought of Marinette instead of ‘spaghetti’. So much so that his father had agreed to let Marinette come to the shoot on Wednesday. Chores completed and certain that no one would bother him, he had decided to ignore the punishment and adopt his Chat Noir persona to run around the rooftops before heading to his ultimate destination. Plagg had grumbled, but a couple of rounds of camembert would soon deal with that. The question he wanted answered wouldn’t wait though and there was only one princess who could help him with it.

He landed on a neighbouring rooftop and was pleased to see his talented friend on her balcony. She appeared to be occasionally eating from a large tub of ice cream. What Adrien wasn’t pleased to see was that she was crying, and it looked like she had been in such a state for some time.

He debated whether to continue, his original plan had been to ask her subtly about what she thought of the kiss they’d shared when he was Adrien. No particular reason … who was he kidding, as a teenage boy he really wanted to know if he were a good kisser and what he could do to improve. Kisses with Kagami had left them both feeling uncomfortable and unsatisfied. He always thought it was his fault because of his inexperience but couldn’t pinpoint why. Yet, with Marinette… wow… she was clearly an expert and he could do with her advice… and hopefully some more practice.

However, such a conversation would have to wait for another day. She was clearly upset, maybe she’d like a friend to confide in instead. A few careful leaps and he was by her side.

“Hey Princess.” He said softly.

“Ch…Chat.” She managed before balling her eyes out again.

“Ssh.” Chat said gently pulling her into a hug, this was ok, as Chat he hugged people all the time… nothing to make a big deal about. The electricity he felt was just static in the air… there must be a storm on its way and his senses were heightened … yes, that was it. For certain. Why didn’t he feel certain?

Whatever his rambling thoughts were, they took second place to his need to comfort Marinette, who to his glee was hugging back as much as she could with a quarter full tub of ice cream in her hands. Her sniffs subsided and she pulled back, setting the ice cream on the table.

“Thanks Chat, I needed that.” She looked for a tissue in the pocket of her cardigan to wipe the tears and snot away, not finding one, she resorted to the sleeve instead. Folding it carefully back with a look of disgust at her actions. Chat found that he wasn’t grossed out like he normally would be. For some reason he thought that Marinette still managed to retain an air of grace and dignity.

“So, do you need someone to talk to?” He asked her tentatively.

She looked at him as if she had temporarily forgotten he was there, before sighing loudly. “That’s very kind of you, Chat, but I should imagine you have more important things to do then listen to the angst of a hormone riddled teenager.” She sniffed again, looking as if she hoped she wouldn’t have to use her other sleeve.

As a hormone riddled teenager himself, Chat felt intrigued. Maybe she would have some answers for him.

“I’ve always got time for you, Princess.” He said softly.

Marinette laughed, “What no puns today? My dishevelled appearance must really be getting to you.”

Chat hadn’t noticed how serious he had sounded and was momentarily lost for words. Marinette gently patted him on the arm. “Maybe you have something you need to talk about too. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll get us something to drink.”

She disappeared down the hatch. Chat felt a little lost, so he gingerly stretched out a claw towards some of the ice cream dripping down the sides of the tub and tasted it. Salted caramel and a quality brand too. Unsure precisely what to do with himself he decided to listen to Marinette’s advice and settled himself on the lounger. The sun was just setting, and the warm summer evening had that blissful feeling of being freshly laundered after the earlier rainstorm.

He felt very comfortable and a strong sense of … home. That was ridiculous he had only been on the balcony about four times as Chat and never as Adrien. He made up his mind to change that sometime soon. The balcony had a lovely view of The Seine, Notre Dame and who knows, maybe in Autumn it would be a good place for a spot of stargazing. He could show Marinette the meteor showers due in October. He felt slightly confused as to why he felt the urge to plan out future activities exclusively for himself – as himself - and Marinette. She was ‘just a friend’ after all.

His ‘just a friend’ chose that moment to return in a fresh cardigan and carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate as she popped her head through the hatch. Chat went over to take them from her and put them on the makeshift table.

“I’ve got some pastries for us too.” She reached down to pull up a box of goodies which Chat eagerly took with an audible sniff of pleasure.

“You spoil me Princess.” He stated with glee. He placed them reverently next to the hot chocolate. Marinette wasn’t quite done as she placed a folded deckchair on the floor, before pulling herself up.

“Thought it was about time I brought another chair up here.” She said setting it up and making herself comfortable. Chat watched her happily until he saw her tip some of the now melted ice cream into her cup.

“What?” the bluenette shrugged at his look of bemusement. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” She offered him the tub.

“Maybe another time, this spread is already more sugar then I’m ever actually allowed.” Chat refused politely.

Marinette shrugged again. “Sometimes you have a need for excess sugar.” She helped herself to a pain au chocolate from the box before gesturing for him to do the same. Chat was delighted to find an almond croissant in there.

They sat in companionable silence for a while as they worked their way through the sugar filled treats.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Chat asked eventually. 

Marinette sighed, “I’m not sure you can help me figure it out, I do appreciate your company at the moment though.” She said honestly.

“Try me.” He said gently.

Marinette took a deep breath. “It’s about a boy…” She faltered; Chat motioned for her to carry on.

“A boy who kissed me.”

“Was it with consent?”

“Yes.” She whispered shyly.

Chat couldn’t hide his smirk. “So why was that a problem?”

“Aside from the fact that I had the biggest crush on him for the best part of two years.” Marinette groaned and put her head in her hands.

Chat turned away to hide his look of surprise. That was unexpected. Marinette had a crush on him? Really?

“Wait, had?”

“I’m trying so hard to give up on him – he has a girlfriend for goodness sake!”

“Ah, I see.” Although he suddenly realised, he hadn’t actually thought about Kagami a lot since the kiss … or in the middle of it. Marinette had been the only girl on his mind. Ok things had got complicated.

“Did, did you like It?” He asked tentatively. Anxiously twisting his ring and turning his face away to hide his guilty blush.

“Of course, I liked it!” Marinette suddenly stood up, wringing her hands. “I’ve only dreamed of the moment since I was thirteen!” She started pacing frantically. “I mean he’s a supermodel … so … so dreamy, handsome, kind, perfect, sweet … half the girls in Paris want to kiss him. That was part of the reason actually, he needed to hide from his fans so I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend.” She paused for a moment, looking at her hands.

“So, you were just helping him out?”

“Of course.” Marinette sniffed. “He’s one of my best friends.” She wiped away a tear. “He is so much more then what others see him as and what his father forces him to be. He’s so much more than a pretty face.”

Chat could hear the passion in her voice, and felt his blush go deeper. That someone as awesome as Marinette felt that way about him took his breath away. He had to remember that he was Chat at the moment and that the desire to sweep her up in his arms on behalf of Adrien would be a bit weird. He settled for just gently taking her by her hands and leading her back to the deckchair. He crouched before her so he could look into her eyes.

“Ok, so let’s just review this.” Chat gulped and hoped she didn’t notice. “A boy you like, who is one of your best friends, asked you to help him out by pretending to be his girlfriend, and you k-kissed and you liked it…” He couldn’t help but swell up in pride at that. He had liked it too. “…and this is a big deal because?”

“Because… because it can’t be real.” Marinette started sobbing again. “I love him so much, but he has made it clear that he will never love me like that.”

Chat wasn’t sure how to reply. “It might not be never...” he began softly. He stopped. Where had that thought come from? Was it even grammatically correct?

Marinette clearly hadn’t heard him as the tears still fell. “I suppose I just have to accept I will never be really loved.”

“Hey, hey.” He gently held her in his arms. “That’s not true and you know it.” He found himself nuzzling into her hair, she smelt of strawberries and vanilla. “For example, what about that musician guy? I thought I heard a rumour that you were together?”

“Luka?” Marinette sounded confused. She sighed. “Yes, he has expressed some strong feelings for me, but I just can’t … I just don’t feel the same way about him. I’m not the sort of person to use someone’s obvious affections simply to get over someone else.”

Chat tensed, guiltily realising as Adrien, he was doing exactly that to Kagami as he tried to move on from Ladybug.

“Even if they insist it’s the right thing to do?” 

“Even if they insist.” Marinette sighed. “It’s better that way, I’m sure of it. It's not nice to mess with someone's feelings and give them false hope.”

She pulled away looking down. “Anyway, I’d better let you go and do your superhero duties.” She gently laid her hands on his chest and absentmindedly stroked the soft leather. He felt himself hold his breath. She gently flicked his bell and took a step back.

“Thanks for stopping by Kitty. It’s made me feel a lot better.” She said as she turned away and stood by the railing. “I will get through it; I will find a way to get through these ridiculous emotions.” The determination was clear on her delicate features as the setting sun gave her an almost supernatural glow.

For a brief moment Chat was reminded of Ladybug on a mission and felt his heart flutter.

He stepped close to her and carefully took her face in his hands.

“You will, Princess, I’m sure of it.” He said softly. He placed a firm but gentle kiss on her lips.

“And don’t forget – you are loved.” He kissed her briefly again, barely registering the look of shock on her face as he grabbed his staff and leapt from the balcony with a salute. “ _Cat_ -ch you later.”

He was almost home when he realised two surprising truths.

One – he had kissed Marinette on the lips again – twice this time.

Two – as Chat he had pretty much told her he loved her.

… Oh Kwami…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on all my fanfics and will post chapters as and when they are ready. Hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will finish posting it by August 2021!


	3. Athanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athanese prompt from Adrien AUGreste 2020
> 
> Adrien sets out for patrol as Chat Noir and has a lot on his mind. Can Ladybug help him find some clarity?

In an effort to distract himself from the inner turmoil that had started to consume him, Adrien pondered why he had five names. He raced across the rooftops as Chat Noir, eager to meet up with his lady for patrol. Today was St Athanese day… in some parts of the world that would mean something. A day of celebration. His father couldn’t even be bothered to remember his actual birthday, so why bother with other reasons to celebrate his very existence? It must have been because of his mother as she always liked an excuse to have a party.

At least he’d had a nice gift for it one year. He didn’t even know he had a fan club in Brazil. He’d be sure to contact them if he could find out their address and send them a special message. Maybe he should put a picture up on Instagram with it on and say thanks. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t do that in the first place, but he would like to send a more personal message. Compared to several others he regularly received, the gift seemed more heartfelt and unique, possibly handmade. He really wanted to credit the person who made it. Maybe Ladybug knew who to contact, it had been her who delivered the gift after all.

Speaking of his Lady he could just make out her slender form as she sat on the beam of the Eiffel Tower. She was here before he was for a change. Maybe they would have time to chat so he could not only find out the address of the fan club… on Adrien’s behalf he reminded himself, but also talk to her about kissing practice. She had kissed him twice after all, even if he couldn’t remember either time.

Although Adrien did wonder if her kisses would ever have as much of a wow factor as Marinette’s. He found himself blushing as he landed next to Ladybug … of course she noticed.

“Well, someone seems distracted, or is it my natural charm?” She teased as she gave him a weak smile. Chat couldn’t help feeling her heart wasn’t really in it. She turned back to look out over the city she loved. It was clear she had something on her mind.

“Something bothering you Bugaboo?” He asked carefully.

“Just nonsense in my civilian life.” She sighed heavily and pulled out her yoyo. “Let’s get this over with. You take the East of the city; I’ll take the West.” She zoomed off before Chat could ask anything else. 

The patrol was as uneventful as usual. Chat got back to their spot, just moments before Ladybug.

She looked momentarily flummoxed to see him there. She turned her back and Chat sensed she had gone into ‘business’ mode again.

“Anything to report?”

“No, M’lady, except…”

Ladybug looked at him properly for the first time. Chat couldn’t tell if she was mad with him or just had a lot on her mind. The latter was very possible – suddenly gaining the weight of Guardian of the Miraculous at 16 along with everything an average teenager had to deal with had to be more than a handful. Anyone less awesome than Ladybug would have folded months ago. In fact, apart from Marinette, Adrien couldn’t think of anyone else his age who could cope as well. 

The former idea was possible too. She often seemed mad at him. He decided to address that one instead. It was less complicated he decided, and he had practice. Although being subjected to the intensity of Ladybug’s ‘full attention’ was unnerving, simply staring back wasn’t going to help. 

“Just wondered what has upset you so much.” Chat gulped and looked away. “If it was me, I apologise … although I would like to know what I’ve done wrong.” He looked back nervously, his tail and ears drooping.

Ladybug looked confused for a moment before chuckling slightly. “No Kitty, you haven’t done anything wrong – not exactly.” She sighed again. Chat could see there was something else as she gently bit down on her bottom lip in thought. It took all the self-control he had not to walk over and release it for her. 

“As I said … it’s just nonsense in my civilian life.” She stretched her arms as if by realising the muscle tension, she could clear her mind. “Things have become rather confusing.” She rubbed her forehead.

“In any particular area?” Chat asked as casually as he could. He’d never seen her so perplexed.

“Just… romantic stuff.” She muttered tentatively.

“Oh,” Chat forced a smile. “With your boyfriend?” He recalled that she had mentioned she had been dating to get over the fact the boy she liked had a girlfriend. He couldn’t help thinking that said boy must be the biggest idiot in the universe to reject someone as awesome as his lady.

“No, no … that’s another story… that didn’t work out. I honestly thought I could forget about him… the boy I liked… by dating, forget about my feelings.” Ladybug twiddled her fingers nervously. “The guy who liked me, really wanted to be my boyfriend. He was really nice, almost perfect… almost.” She sighed and clenched her hands. “It was clear my feelings ran too deep for the other guy and I couldn’t lead him onto a false hope like that … it just wasn’t fair on him and I told him as much.”

Chat felt uncomfortable yet again as he thought of Kagami. Wasn’t he leading her on? It had been months and instead of feelings for Ladybug diminishing – they were only getting stronger, coupled with his new interest in Marinette … he paused a moment – where had that thought come from? He shook his head and focussed on the beauty clad in a skinny suit standing anxiously before him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He smiled sweetly.

Ladybug looked at him for a moment. “Well maybe…” She twisted her hands together. Before composing herself. “No, it’s a really stupid idea.”

She turned away and looked at the city spread before them.

“What is?” Chat was intrigued. He scooted over to her. “You know you shouldn’t leave a cat hanging.” He whispered seductively.

She turned to him sharply, the blush very evident on her face. She gulped, “Don’t they say, ‘curiosity killed the cat’?” She whispered back.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” He gave her his most beguiling smile…the one they paid him a lot of money for.

She looked closely at him before reaching a decision. “I was just wondering… Have you heard that apparently you can find out quite a lot from a kiss?”

Chat’s heart sped up, where was she going with this … could he hope that…

Ladybug turned away again and focused on a chimney stack. “You know … it’s funny to think that as superheroes, we have kissed twice and yet I can only remember one of them and you can’t remember either of them.”

“Hey, you’re not the only person I’ve kissed you know.” He hoped he didn’t sound insulted. To be honest only four of the kisses he’d had seemed important and at least he could remember the last two – even if they hadn’t been with Ladybug.

“I know, you have a girlfriend.” She smiled; it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Well, yes, but …” Chat couldn’t quite finish that sentence.

“Something wrong, Chat?” Ladybug looked concerned.

“No, no … not really. Nothing that can’t be sorted out.” He spoke quickly. “I thought we were going to deal with your problem?”

“It’s not a problem as such … I’m just a little confused.”

“I can help?” Chat supplied hopefully.

“Not completely … identity stuff and all that.” Ladybug scrunched her face up in thought. Chat thought she looked adorable. She tilted her head slightly as she studied him. “You like science, don’t you? I remember you getting quite enthusiastic over that poster we saw for a science show at the expo centre.”

“Yes, I like science.” Chat furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“Maybe if I take a more ‘scientific approach’ to my … confusion.” Ladybug picked at her nails nervously. Chat found it quite strange, but then remembered that under the suit she was just an ordinary teenage girl. Still her anxious behaviour wasn’t what he usually saw from her … and for some reason, once again, his thoughts went to Marinette.

Ladybug appeared to reach a decision. “Ok, I can do this.” She muttered determinedly.

“What do you need me to do?” Chat asked hopefully.

“Well, if you could just … umm… Stand over by the beam – we need to be certain that there are no prying eyes.” She decided.

Chat nodded and stood to attention.

“No, not like some sort of soldier.” Ladybug scolded gently.

“Well, I have to admit I am kind of nervous at the moment.” Chat confessed. “I have no idea what you have in mind for me.”

“It’s ok, I just want to kiss you.” Ladybug blurted out in a matter fact way. She realised what she said and went bright red.

“K-kiss me?” Chat smiled wistfully – was his dream coming true after all? Had he got his wish?

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Ladybug walked over to him and regained her composure. “It’s … it’s purely for research – a science project – I just need your consent.”

“Oh, my Lady.” Chat breathed shakily. “You will always have my consent.”

Ladybug looked at him slightly bemused before shaking her head and diving in, grasping his head in her hands and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

It wasn’t the most sensual of kisses, but it still sent shivers of delight through Chat’s body. He leaned in for more, before Ladybug carefully, but with certainty stepped away. Licking her lips thoughtfully.

Chat awoke from his stupor. “You know, if you ever want to experiment in this way again, I’m more then willing to be your guinea pig.” He smirked.

Ladybug glanced him with a wry smile. “I tend to prefer hamsters, but I’ll definitely bear it in mind for any future research.”

She got out her yoyo and secured it to a nearby beam.

“Bug out.” She called before launching herself away.

Chat watched her disappear out of sight, still feeling dazed and confused.

He also couldn’t quite understand why he kept thinking of Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gradually working my through this. I have a lot more of the next chapter written, so hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. I have sketched out all the chapters and still hope to post the complete work before next August.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I won't be posting the full work until about December (August is my birthday month so I was somewhat alternatively occupied). I had to take part though, as Adrien is possibly my favourite human character (the Kwami's will always take the top spot in this show for me.) It was important that I got at least one of the chapters out before the end of August.


End file.
